A Royal Dance
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Stuck in a sticky situation, who'd teach waltz better than the royalty himself? Bel was up to be her one-week tutor. But with the feelings and expectation swelling to the brink, who will be the final dance partner for her in the great ball? Fem27xBel


**A/N:** I hope this work out well! And I hope this can lighten your day—even just for a bit. Thanks for giving this fic a chance and enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Stuck in a sticky situation, who'd teach waltz better than the royalty himself? Bel was up to be her one-week tutor. But with the feelings and expectation swelling to the brink, who will be the final dance partner for her in the great ball? Fem27xBel

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27)

**The Tutor**

* * *

_"Dance is about placing your hand on your partner, close your eyes, and move your legs."  
__**- Anonymous **_

* * *

It's been two years since the first inheritance ceremony failed. And it's just a few months away before the second inheritance ceremony. Now, the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo has turned seventeen along with her guardians, well, mostly.

They've stayed in Namimori, of course, for the sake of their study and family but there were certain occasions that have made them flew to Italy. Now even more than before because of their upcoming age.

The young family had knew and expected what would it be of them. They've full-heartedly knew what would soon prepared for them. It's not really different from their previous fight and battles, of course. But there was always another side of the coin. Especially for the boss…

"Huh? A ball?" the brunette asked with her mouth full. The eyes that were locked with hers were all she needed for an answer. Her shoulders dropped unceremoniously, "Why would I even go to a ball?"

"Hn, it's formality," her tutor, Reborn, who has grown into his adult-form again, answered with a smirk. He put down the coffee on the round table, "You, as the boss, have the responsibility to be present at occasions like such. It's also to strengthen bonds between families—I've taught you that."

"… Then why should I go when grandpa already did?" she pouted, taking another bite of her strawberry cake. "And just for your information, I can't dance; so, me coming would have the complete opposite of the effect you wanted."

"It was an important event before the main inheritance ceremony. And for the good sake of the Vongola, you, as the next boss, should be present and show your dignity and rightness to be the boss," Reborn explained professionally, leaving no gap for her to protest. "And for the latter, I suggest you find a dance teacher soon," Tsuna raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Coz' I'm not going to teach you."

"Eeh?" she whined before a quick thought came to her. A teasing smile pursed on her lips, "Could it be that you can't dance eit- ouch!"

The mysterious straw strike her forehead out-of-the-blue, completely stopping her. She cringed and looked at her tutor; who has a similarly mysterious dark aura around him. "Hn, I have other things to do; I don't have time to teach you dance—I just know that it'll take weeks."

"I-I'm not that bad!" she protested despite her flaming face. Well, she couldn't really deny that, but… it's a self-defense you know?

The 'predator' in the situation was amused by this act and it didn't take a genius to know that he has a plan. Oh yes he has; those evil plans just descended from who-knows-where and at all times, ignoring place, event, or schedule. This time was no exception.

Tsuna gulped and put up a hopefully brave smile. Well, she has learnt the trick to go against those evil plans. She has succeeded—once, but that's pure luck—and she knew that he'll always step into a higher level whenever she did. Damn.

"How can you be so sure of that?" he shot the question at her. The victorious smirk irked her and she realized she has fallen into his trap. Focus, focus.

"I… of course I'm sure! I-I know I can do it—even before you know it!" she argued. Clearly it's not the wisest decision she could make. She only realized it a tad late.

"Then prove it to me; you'll have to master waltz by the time the ball started— without my help," Tsuna shivered at his tone. "If you can successfully accomplish that, then I'll give you a three-day full of rest. If you lose, then it'll be three-days of 'fun'. What do you say?"

"…!" her mouth twitched. Him saying that, with his air of confidence, sounded more like a threat than a simple challenge. Not to mention the way he said the word "fun" as if without burden. He's guaranteeing a pure torture!

She managed to swallow a gulp. This time, to no surprise, she loses to the hitman again. To be truthful, she wanted to surrender and acknowledge a defeat. But it's been years since they've been together and it's been a while since she decided that she won't be the 'losing side' all the time. Oh yes, there's still a chance to turn the tide to her favor.

She bit her lips as a courageous expression replaced her former one, "Fine; I accept your challenge."

* * *

**_Time skip…_**

* * *

"… What should I do, Kyoko-chaaan?" Tsuna cried as soon as she ended retelling the story between her and Reborn. Said figure, Kyoko, could only show a weak smile. They're right now in Kyoko's home, or to be exact, her room; which has been the girls' headquarters for a while.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-chan," her soft voice started. The orange-hair teen looked at her friend apologetically. "But I'm not really good at doing waltz too, since I never been to a real prom or such."

"… Haru?" the brunette turned to look at her other friend who let out a startled yelp.

"H-hahii… I also don't think I'm that good at waltz Hime-chan," Haru replied, equally confused. "I've only seen the dance on the movies when I try to research about yachts, but I never really pay attention to them."

"Heeh… you are researching about yachts?" Kyoko suddenly asked with interest.

"Yes! For my costumes of course," Haru replied similarly enthusiastic. "I've also done researches about wooden boats from all size! And also other kinds of transportation similar with them; because I just need more ideas you know?"

"Guys…" Tsuna silently reminded. She sighed inwardly; they just didn't know how dangerous it's going to be if she loses from Reborn. _'Aaargh, why did I accept it in the first place? This is now a do-or-die!'_

"How about asking the boys, boss?" Chrome's silent voice finally heard. It did more than enough to freeze and gather their attentions. "Maybe they know… since some of them are from mafia, so they must've been familiar with parties and balls."

"Oh, that's a good idea Chrome," Tsuna smiled and thought for a while. Her guardians… Yamamoto and Ryohei were definite no, since they would've never been interested in these kind of things before; Lambo… he'll just fed her with wrong theories; Mukuro… sounded dangerous; Hibari was just out of reach; Gokudera…?

"I know what you're thinking, Tsunahime."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned and looked at Bianchi. She crossed her arms, the serious atmosphere around her suddenly make Tsuna felt weird.

"But Hayato won't do; he'll just pass out in the position," Bianchi stated matter-of-fact and the other girls, excluding the brunette herself, mentally agree. Well, who wouldn't realize how affectionate the storm-guardian is to his one and only boss?

"Although that can be quite hilarious too," Haru remarked with a giggle, followed by Kyoko.

"How cute!"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked obliviously, raising an eyebrow. Yes, of course, her storm-guardian can be overly protective of her at times, but that was just a part of his character.

"Anyway, I suggest you find another figure to teach you," Bianchi ignored her question. Tsuna pouted her lips mildly.

"Who?"

"Don't know; maybe the Arcobaleno or the Shimon?" Bianchi started giving out names. "Or you want to take it far and ask the Varia? They have one girlish member right? So you shouldn't be too awkward with the guy."

"Aah…" Tsuna sweat dropped, imagining the sun-guardian of the Varia blew out a kiss. He seemed nice—better than the other Varia at least—but Tsuna would've think twice if wanting to ask him. "But… they wouldn't want to help me. Far less getting involved."

The older woman shrugged and slouched back, "Well, that's just a suggestion. But before you ask me, I'll tell you this; I only dance with man, especially in waltz."

"How mature, Bianchi-san! That's so romantic!"

_'… You almost sounded like Shamal, Bianchi,'_ Tsuna noted inwardly as she sweat dropped. She wanted to protest but the image of the Varia sparked a hope in her. They were a group of crazy fellows, but they're also royal and luxurious; they must've known a bit about waltz at the very least right? She gulped.

Maybe asking wouldn't hurt… After all, they've been allies for a while right? The fight in the future, the Arcobaleno's battle—and these years their alliance has gotten better right?

Tsuna bit her lips harshly and nodded to herself, finding a quick resolve. Her intuition tingled but she has to ignore it for once. And with that she found herself pressing the dial button to the Varia main headquarter.

* * *

**Varia HQ…**

"Yeees, this is the Varia headquarters, we're currently not at place so if you have any message please leave it after the sound beep-" A solid hit on the head stopped the flat-voice speaker.

"Not that froggie! That's why you're getting us all in trouble!" the 'bully', a blond storm-guardian of the Varia, said in an annoyed tone. The 'victim', apparently, stared back with his usual blank expression.

"Eh? But it's troublesome to deal with a mission at these times," he argued. "Since we've been assigned by the Ninth to head the safety division for the upcoming ball."

"VOOIII! That doesn't mean you can reject all the incoming requests!" The 'vice boss' bellowed at the junior member. "You're disgracing the Varia Quality!"

"Che, how troublesome," he muttered before having the phone snatched from his hand.

"Ushishishi, this is the Varia; what do you want?" The self-proclaimed prince said on the line. What he didn't expect was to hear the familiar timid voice of a girl. Yes, one that he knew oh-so-well.

"U-umm… is this Belphegor… san?"

"…!" the startled silence lasted for a short two seconds before a grin emerged on his face and he couldn't help but snicker, "Ushishishi, yes you're right princess."

Just by the name-calling itself has successfully make a few heads perked up in interest. Everyone in the Varia knew the nickname belonged to the other Vongola's boss candidate; it was meant to be sarcastic, but at some time through the years it just didn't matter anymore.

The point is, at some time in their times side by side, they started to accept the now-going-to-be Vongola core members; they have even headed out for several missions together. Although there's a strange rumor on why Xanxus came to "accept" her.

But anyway, why's the supposedly so-called rival called to the Varia HQ? Was she suicidal? Or there's something that has happened?

"Umm… actually there's something I would like to… ask," the hesitant voice trailed off but it just made Belphegor all the more curious. Well, it was very rare for her to request some help from the Varia—even more, him!

"Vooii! Give me the phone!" Squalo demanded, getting himself off the singular coach. If it's the chibi-trash (Tsuna) that called, it must be serious. And from what he knew, the Varia would support the Vongola in crisis. Much to his annoyance, however, Bel just dodged his hand and went to a spot even further from him. "VOOOIII! Bel!"

"What?" Bel asked almost casually, ignoring the yelling white-haired senior completely. The line was silent for a moment before he heard some distant voices belonged to some girls, and then a soft breath drawn from her.

"I-I was wondering… if you… I mean, in the ball…" Bel's interest has been snatched by the last word and he, quite surprisingly, waited for her to continue. But it's voiceless once again with only jumbles of whispers and what sounded like orders, before he heard her exclaimed 'enough!'. Then, abruptly, her voice was back on the line, "I'm sorry Bel-san, just forget what I just said! G-good afternoon!"

Before he could make it out, the sound of dial tone ranged on his ear. She was hiding something—something that supposedly interesting. And he hasn't figure out the reason she asked for his help. Hmm… the girl was talking about the ball…

"Ushishishi, interesting."

* * *

**Back to the girls…**

"I've told you that it won't work!" Tsuna exclaimed with burning cheeks. She almost crushed the poor phone by her grip as soon as she hung up. It was bizarre; she never talk to the Varia so… casually. And so out-of-mafia-business. She ignored the widened, glazy eyes from the other girls around him.

"But you did fine, Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko said with an innocent expression. "I'm sure they'll help you as soon as you say it."

"Hahi! Yes of course, Hime-chan!" Haru supported enthusiastically. "You just have to name it, I'm sure! After all, you're the Vongola boss right?"

"Hm, I agree with Haru; no matter what, they were your subordinates and you're the boss," Bianchi stated. "You can always ask them to do a thing or two. Besides, it's not like you're ordering them to kill someone."

"Hiii… that's not funny Bianchi," Tsuna protested weakly at the word 'kill'. Hey, she'll never do that—and perhaps that's one of the reason she'll never be acknowledged by some of the mafia members.

"I'm just saying the truth," Bianchi shrugged, a mysterious smirk on her face. "Anyway, who else would you ask besides the Varia?"

"…" Tsuna pouted her lips, thinking up some names. Well, a few people did pop in her head… "I'll think about it. I mean, there are lots beside the Varia. Like, Basil-kun, or… other Vongola members."

"Yeah sure," Bianchi stifled a chuckle. Tsuna, having the hyper intuition, realized that there were hidden strings behind these plays. What's this? Could it be that she's trapped into some kind of a play?

"Boss…" Tsuna turned to look at the concerned violet eyes. "If you'd like… I could ask Mukuro-sama to teach me… then I'll teach you afterwards… if you're uncomfortable with having Mukuro-sama as your partner."

Tsuna was dazzled with the offer; how kind of her! Tsuna knew more than anyone that Mukuro must be protesting in Chrome's mind. Well, Mukuro has been free and was well on his own body, but he still could do some mind-travelling from time to time. Especially with Chrome. And a bit with her.

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks Chrome, but I'll figure something out. I don't want to trouble you."

"But boss…"

"It's fine, it's fine; there are many candidates," she waved it off nonchalantly. She never could've predicted what's coming, "I mean, really, how many mafia members that couldn't do waltz?"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Hmm…" she squint her eyes, scanning the screen in front of her while her hand work on the scroll. "Dance tutorial… tutorial… tutorial… Ah!"

A smile lit her face when she saw the big words, "WALTZ" in hyperlink. Especially the commercial said that it's easy to do and simple—even beginners could do it. _'Perfect for me, I bet.'_

She eagerly pressed the hyperlink, waiting in excitement for what's going to lay upon her. She has decided before she went to sleep last night that she'll manage herself by the power of internet; since there's practically no one else she could turn to.

Tsuna wanted to cry when she recalled how she called the Arcobaleno and CEDEF—who both claimed themselves to be busy, the latter being politer and kinder of course. While the Shimon also knew barely about the dance. Then where'd they learn it from…? Since they all have to perform it at the ball.

She sighed, just perfect. It only took a few short seconds after the sigh when the words appeared. And it took only a few short seconds as well for her to realize… _'I don't get this at all…!'_

"As I thought, I should've asked for someone's help; I couldn't practice without a partner, nor could I really do what the tutorial said in long texts," she sighed, letting herself fell completely unto the chair. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling; even more than losing to Reborn, she didn't want to embarrass the Vongola or her family… she sighed and closed her eyes, "How stupid."

"Who is?" the stranger's voice quickly slammed her eyes open. If she's not remembering wrong, then she should be alone in her bedroom. And clearly Reborn said that he's off for a mission. And clearly, it's a male's voice so it can't be her mother… Much to her dismay, she was looking at a familiar stranger—and only distanced by a few inches from her own face.

Then it struck.

"B-B-Belphegor?!" Tsuna shrieked, almost falling off from her own chair. She quickly stood on her feet and retreated a few steps away from the said figure. "W-why are you here? And why are you in my room?" Her eyes spinning, _'And why's your face so close?'_

"Ushishishi, why are you so surprised, princess?" Bel shrugged; his hands on his trousers' pockets. "You asked for my help right? So I came."

"W-w-what?"

"You mean you don't remember calling the Varia HQ yesterday?" Bel grinned. "Boy, you really make our commander loose. He said something about crisis and such."

"S-Squalo-san did?" her expression calmed. "Then I should apologize later for the misunderstanding."

"…" the grin fell from his face. It's amusing to him at how she reacted to things she shouldn't be surprised at—since she's the boss and all. But there's always a dark, alien corner in her that made her… unknown. Like this. What's she thinking right now? It has gotten more often over the years.

To her, well, it's not like it's the first time she met the self-proclaimed prince. But she never really knew him either. All she knew that he's a great fighter—although he can be quite maniac too when he saw his own blood, which occurred in Gokudera's battle. But other than that… he's a stranger. And oh, he has a twin. Bad terms, though.

"B-by the way, Bel… san, how can you come here so soon? What about the Varia?" she asked worriedly. "And I never asked for help! I mean, I cancelled speaking that out loud myself."

The snicker and the grin, "Well, don't mind the little stuff." He ended the question before diverted his eyes to the computer screen. Being a genius he is, he already could figure out her problem—her _dilemma_. "Ushishishi, don't tell me you're having troubles with the waltz move?"

"Eh?" she turned obliviously to where his gaze were looking and realized how gallantly the words standing out in the screen. She mustered all her self-control to prevent herself cried out; that's so embarrassing! "N-no! No, no, no, I did not! I just… I just want to see some real-motion of waltz myself because I've never seen one!"

"What a bad liar you are princess," he mused, seeing the obvious lie on her cheek— and the tint of pink. "Well, no one could do waltz better than the prince himself doesn't it? After all, it's royalty."

"Eh?" her expression went blank. What's this guy trying to say? She completely forgot to wonder why she hasn't kicked him out by this point.

Too much in her thought, she didn't realize that Bel just bent down and pressed something on her computer. The low sound of music starting to play. She's completely in daze when he offered an open hand at her. What she did, smartly, was inspecting the hand in front of her. What…?

"Ushishishi, what if I show you how it's done, princess? And to do that I would need a partner," Tsuna's eyes widened hearing that. And to see the grin on his face. For real? Tsuna bit her lips; she never really know him, so she didn't know if she should trust him but…

She looked down at the hand again. She didn't know either if he's trying to brag himself or not, but she's grateful for the gesture—somehow she felt like he really wanted to help her… And that was more than enough for her.

With a small smile, she reached out her hand and let it rest on his. She felt like a jolt of lightning rushed through her veins, but couldn't deem it bad or good. But she could say that she's excited at least—her heart raced fast. Then, without much word, the older figure pulled her toward him and she soon found herself almost in contact with his chest.

A deep blush was all she could express from such a move, _'Hiiii, too close!'_

"Just follow my steps, princess; do it with your hyper intuition you bosses so proud of," Bel grinned down at her. Well, isn't that sarcastic? But all she did was nod. The words were somewhat meaningless in a way—she was too overwhelmed with something else.

"Okay…" she whispered and stared down at their feet. She's not wearing any footwear while he's wearing some proper shoes, _'At least he won't be hurt if I stepped on him.'_

Much to her surprise, he was gentle. The first step was led by him so smoothly that she found herself moved along with him. They were right on the beat and she has to thank whoever granted her the hyper intuition. Her feet moved clumsy at first—she kept observing them—before finally she could match up with Bel's.

"Ushishishi, keep it up, princess," she heard him said, making her head jerked up. She's really doing it…!

Involuntarily, a bright smile lit her face; yes, she has successfully did it! Well, she should've been thoughtful about her poor luck all these years, for she just has to be distracted right at the crossing steps. And, just like a broken record, all the dramatic and glorious moments abruptly stopped. Now they found themselves lay on the floor, tangled with each other's bodies. Tsuna cringed, feeling her ankles hurt.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," she mumbled under her breath.

"Can't really question why your tutor fled," Bel teased as he moved himself from her. "We haven't even got to the first spin."

"I know; I'm sorry," she sighed apologetically, trying to sit straight. "He really got me into this mess."

"Ushishishi, as a boss, you're a disgrace if you couldn't do even a simple thing like this," Bel said, almost enjoying himself. He didn't expect to see her pouted and the gloom clouded her brown eyes.

"Yes… I guess you're right," she half-whispered. Bel muted; he didn't know if he should be irritated or pity the girl—the feelings were separated by a thin line. But there's one thing for sure…

"Stop your sulking," he said with a rare seriousness. And that seriousness has managed to capture her complete attention. "You've been chosen; and everyone has acknowledged you. Don't you even think yourself not suited for this, because that just meant you don't trust us."

"… Bel-san…" Tsuna's heart was quickly taken over by his words. He's always so playful, so is it the right thing to trust what he said? Tsuna's lips parted as she looked down at the hem of her pants, "Then… do you think I'm…" she trailed off and there was a momentary pause before she looked up, "…Do you trust me?"

"…" what greeted both of them was silence. A peaked silence, to be exact. Felt like, either if you're wrong or right in answering, you'll still be sliding down an incredibly high slide. That kind of tingling anticipation.

"…" Tsuna fidgeted. Why's it taking him so long? "… U-umm…"

"… No." The male voice said determinedly. Tsuna blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

"Eeeeeeh?" She shrieked, can't really differentiate if she did it inwardly or out of her mouth. "T-then why are you helping me?"

"Ushishishi, you're really clueless are you?" Bel snickered, receiving a confused look. "I'm not really helping you; it's only because there's no other way around than you being the boss."

"?!" Tsuna's jaw dropped on the floor.

"And because I won't acknowledge a boss who can't even do a waltz…" the grin returned full heartedly and her heart stopped—in a good way. "I'll make sure you can master it by the ball."

"…!" The brown orbs finally widened along with a blush. A different light descended to him. Hey, has he grown that much over the years? If she's not mistaken he should be eighteen now… but he has been way mature than he used to.

"But remember that you owe me, princess," he added as she got to her feet. A dismayed look on her face, "There's nothing free in this world."

* * *

**_Time skip…_**

* * *

Tsuna found herself frowning as she watched the sizzling meat on the pan. No, it's not because she mistaken it with something else, but rather, _'Why am I cooking this for him?'_

"Ushishishi, make it just like you made for the boss," Bel ordered in triumph, enjoying himself. He felt like he's the king of the world because he could order her to do this and that. But this was the payback for the dance lesson so she has no choice. Tsuna spun on her heels, holding up the pan.

"I thought you loved sushi more than anything," Tsuna asked, letting the steak slide to the plate she prepared by the stove. Bel let out his signature snicker.

"I've heard rumors that the only reason the boss didn't kill you at the Varia meeting a year ago was because you make the best steak he ever ate," Tsuna blushed at the indirect compliment. "That's why I'm just curious of how it actually taste."

"… Well, I don't really think it's anything so special…" Tsuna trailed off, being perfectly honest. She always thought that no one could cook better than her mom.

"Just accept it princess; at least you got one talent other than failing," Bel replied and Tsuna's inner-chibi has to pout. Really, he can be so sweet and gentleman-like in one second and the devil in the next. Only one explanation could do: mood-swings.

"I won't comment about that," Tsuna said, bringing the plate to the table. She has long taught by Reborn how to dodge questions effectively—and how to pry it to another course she'd like. And either it's because of Reborn's great teaching skill or her good intuition, she could at least master that trick. But never lose your guard, Reborn has warned her.

"Not bad ain't it," Bel grinned at the well-cooked dish in front of him. Tsuna bit her lower lips nervously.

"It's not really extravagant because I used normal meat—unlike the meat you found in the Varia kitchen—but it should taste pretty much the same," Tsuna explained, sitting down at the empty chair opposite of him. Bel 'hmm'-ed as he inspected the dish. It took him a full ten seconds before he snickered.

"Well, if this didn't fit my taste and I have a sudden stomach problem, you'll be taking full responsibility of it," he said, finally ready to eat it. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You're the one who asked for it, aren't you?"

"But you're the one who cook it and give it to me," the Cheshire grin was back on his place as he pointed a fork at her, as if he's playing darts.

"It's not like I put some poison in it or anything," Tsuna said tiredly before a smirk, surprisingly, pursed on her lips. Her eyes glinted something, "And if by any chance you die here, I'll have to find another teacher to teach me waltz—and that's too troublesome."

Bel was taken aback by her tone; her smirk; and the look on her eyes. Now he knew why she has got the respect from the other mafia members. She has gotten strong; in different ways, just like a boss supposed to be. And he always thought that she's just a spineless little brat.

"Ushishishi, point made, princess," he said, swinging the fork in the air. "Then let's see."

Taking a bite, an instant delicacy flowed in his mouth. He silently glanced at the girl while himself still chewing. The brunette just looked at him evenly and her posture didn't fell. Now he also knew why there was such a rumor between her, steak, and his boss.

"How is it?" she asked, after hearing him swallow. He stayed silent, as if pondering.

"Pretty good," he grinned. "But still losing to sushi."

A small smile crept on her face. She slouched and rested her chin on her palm. She sighed, "Thank goodness…"

"…" It's a small gesture but Bel has caught it. Actually, it's the first time he has ever seen such expression on someone's face. Like you just dodged a bullet and felt really fortunate for still having your soul attached to your vessel.

"What?" Tsuna asked, wondering why the blond has gotten so silent. And why she felt like him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

He grinned, "Shishishi— juice."

"… Eh?"

"Make me an orange juice," he explained more thoroughly. "I'm thirsty."

She sweat dropped before lazily push back her chair and head to the refrigerator. Taking out a box of juice before going to the shelf. What lay upon her was cups in various colors. She scanned them in delight. Each of her guardians and friends like Kyoko, Haru, and the others has their own special cups; singular colors of them. She had tried to convince Reborn to have his cup yellow—since he's sun flame—but ultimately he refuse. Well, black does fit him much better.

Tsuna's lips twitched when she saw the red cup. It was supposed to be Gokudera's… but red just fitted Bel perfectly. She'll apologize to her storm-guardian later on. When she poured the orange juice, her mind was occupied with something else.

The earlier silence…

Really, what was she expecting of him? She pouted her lips, wondering a few hypotheses. Why's she feeling anticipated when he stared at her silently just now? What did she wanted him to do in the first place?

* * *

It's been five days since she learned from the so-called 'teacher' and it's only two days away before the night of the ball. Tsuna and Bel would lock themselves either in her room or at Bel's room—in the Varia HQ in Japan—and would practice the dance for a few good hours before they ended the day with her cook.

The five days has been great to him, not only because of the food that varied each day; steak, cordon blue, pasta, and so on, but also how he find the girl's presence to be… interesting. How she acted and how she tried hard; how she laughed and how she frowned; how she always thanked him for everything he did.

He slowly, whether he like it or not, starting to really acknowledge her. She's seventeen and she has grown. She's not the little baby anymore that always run for help or shriek whenever an attack lunged at her. Right now she could stand on her own feet, mastering tricks, and face things she used to fear. No wonder his boss was defeated years ago—she's strong and still growing.

Bel, being a teen himself, also felt some certain… feelings that belonged to normal teens. Like how he secretly enjoy their practice times together; their body almost in contact with each other. Hey, who would've ever thought she has such soft, tiny hands? In his palm, felt like he's holding a strand of flower. Well, no, he's not thinking of anything strange…

For Tsuna, she always thought that he's a maniac to fights. Just like the other members of the Varia who loved nothing more than battles and deadly matches. But what she never expected was to see the spoiled side of him. The way he acted not unlike a spoiled rich-boy, but the serious side of him never really dispatched.

Tsuna found his attitude and character to be so… trustable. No, she's not crazy. She knew that all he did was playful tricks and that teasing nature of him always stuck inside of him. But… she trusted him. By the days she spent with him, she just found out how she has fully trusted and have faith in him. Now she knew the reason why the other Varia has also trusted him.

"Don't get distracted princess," Bel reminded, snapping her out of her daze. She shook her head swiftly; her hand clutched his shoulder a bit tighter.

"Sorry," she half-whispered, looking down at their feet. She was practicing with real dancing shoes now—brought by a Varia member under his orders. They fit perfectly, but she felt more nervous than barefoot. The next move was…

"Ushishishi, let's see if you can finally accomplish this stuff; this is the final spin," Bel said and Tsuna found herself looking at him and nodded. She always missed focus on the last spin, but today won't be like that. Today's the final day they're going to practice like this.

She paid close attention to the music and to her own feet. And perhaps if she's not so taken away, she would've smacked him in the head out of reflex when he asked, "Hey, princess, why do you learn waltz anyway?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him. It took a momentary five seconds until she registered what he just asked. "Oh, that's… I just thought that I should know how to do it. In case there come an inevitable occasion where I have to. Especially at the ball; everyone could do at least one or two moves."

"Ushishishi, so that means you're going to join the dance?"

"… No, not really. Except when necessary I guess," she answered.

"Then who are you going to dance with? Are you considering the boss as your partner?" Bel asked, with a strange, silent voice. Tsuna has to wonder if he's okay but that serious expression on his face… Either way he's demanding an honest answer. She bit her lips, feeling anxious.

"Xanxus would've killed me first before I even done a proper curtsy. And do you usually decide your partners before the dance?" she asked and received a smirk.

"Why not?"

"… Well I…" Tsuna parted her lips. The tips of her fingers suddenly went numb. "I never thought of that. Maybe one of my guardians, but I don't know if they'll dance."

"Ushishishi, am I on your list?" Bel asked. The question, supposedly a normal one, suddenly felt odd. She felt a rush of heat to her face and she couldn't find herself stare at him for more than a quick glimpse. She glanced at their intertwined hands.

"If you don't mind," she whispered, barely audible. Looking down at her feet again, she just hoped that he won't realize her reddening cheeks. _Has to change topic_, her mind screamed, _another topic! _"H-hey Bel…"

"Hm?"

"I-is it okay for you to be in Japan these days? The Varia also going to attend the ball right?" she successfully asked and doing a victory dance on her mind.

"Ushishishi, right on bet princess. The loud commander just called last night," Bel answered as if it's the most normal thing on earth. A disbelief look on her face.

"And?"

"I told him to put all my jobs for the froggie brat," Bel snickered in triumph.

"What? Seriously? You sounded like a mean senior in high school," Tsuna joked.

"That's the food chain in the Varia. The strong rule over the weak and I'm way stronger than the froggie," Bel said proudly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"What is it like to be in the Varia anyway? Is it fun?"

"Well, every day were around some cheeky brats, some annoying guys, while some are plainly loud," he said, taking a back step. "But you never got bored of the missions. The harder the more fun, though the froggie brat really got in the way. Commander Squalo has been yelling at him more than he used to these past few days."

"Fran is it? That's his name right?" she asked, doing a light step and almost bumped unto him. She let out a small 'umph' which went not unnoticed by her partner.

"Ushishishi, don't expect you to remember the brat's name," Bel said, earning a small shrug.

"Of course I did; he's the one who help Mukuro out of the Vendicare right? I mean, in the future," she answered.

"Hn, it's just luck," Bel replied with a displeased look. Tsuna find the expression unfamiliar and tried to stifle a chuckle but failed. Now the frown aimed at her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she finally let out a chuckle. "I just thought that you seem to care for Fran."

A swift move from him almost caught her unbalanced. The hand on her waist pressed her to him almost threateningly. But she knew better; he wouldn't harm her. Well, at least not kill her.

"Ushishishi, wrong princess," he grinned, but dangerously. "Why should I care for the cheeky brat?"

"That's just your way of showing affection?" she suggested. Judging by her smirk, she's clearly enjoying this small play. But someone's certainly not.

"What are you trying to say princess?" his voice sounded harsh and intimidating. The frown was back on his face.

"You're going mad over the fact; that just prove it," she bit her lips. Okay, now she's a little bit scared. "You just don't show the usual kind of… affection expression. You're different. I guess that's why you're one in a million."

"Ushishishi, I'm just telling you but I don't like the compliment if you compare it with weak stuff like affection-showings," the hostility has finally loosened and she found herself smiling again.

"It's a good thing and you know that," she said with humor. "I think it's very sweet."

"Hmph, do you really think that I'm so cowardice that I don't show my affection face-to-face?" Bel asked. Dumbfounded, she found herself nodding silently.

"Yeah… I mean, no! No, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to say that your way of expressing your feelings is different. I don't mean you're cowardice or some- mph!"

The music hasn't finished but she found herself and Bel stopped dancing. The brown orbs widened when she felt the contact on her lips. Yes, she's not dreaming; right here, at this moment, her first kiss was stolen—by the Varia's own storm-guardian.

Their bodies were in direct contact with each other and she was between grateful and ungrateful for practicing a dance with so little distance between the dancers. The kiss seemed like lasting forever, but she felt a giddy, tingling feeling. The fireworks inside of her were playing their tricks and she involuntarily closed her eyes.

Her hand moved from his hand to his chest, trying to get more of the warmth. He pressed her hard to him before the gesture changed in the next moment. Breaking apart from each other, Tsuna couldn't divert her eyes to his face. It was her first kiss!

"… B-Bel…" Tsuna whispered breathlessly. Leaning her head on him, she couldn't think of any logic. Felt way too… unreal.

Not yet recovering, she found the warmth slowly fading. Bel stepped away, leaving her eyes widened in shock and dismay. Looking from his expression, he seemed not anticipating this event too. But it's clearly giving a bad sign.

"Bel…?" her voice slowly gone when she saw him approached the window; slowly and painfully, as if wanting to delay a sad departure. He stopped, just by the window. She looked at the steady back facing her.

"… Guess your intuition ain't always right princess," he whispered without turning back at her and before she knew it, he's gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, this is a risky bet haha. It's been a long while since I wrote a long chap for something not one-shot. Why? Because I heard some authors preferred chapters more than 5K words so I think, why not try for multi-chaps like that? Yup, I wanna hear what you think about it ;3. I hope it's not OOC or something

**P.s.** I hope you'd check my HibarixFemTsuna one-shot: "Bond of Two Strong Hearts"! I really, really wish it could reach a hundred favorite (small dream huh? Haha) Thanks! *bow*

**_Questions you'd most likely ask as a reader or I will if I'm one (I'll cut this short)_**

**Q: ****_AU?  
_****A:** Nope. I try to connect it with cannon although there are some events changed.

**Q: ****_Bel seemed nicer here while Tsuna seemed… trickier here?  
_****A:** Yup, growth eh? But if you think they come out bad, do tell me and I'll fix it :3

**Q: ****_How many chapters this going to be?_****  
A:** Next one is the last.

**Q: ****_Kyoko and Haru already know about the mafia?  
_****A:** This is following the cannon plot line, so they already know.


End file.
